Never Give Joe Starbucks
by KevinsGotMeGoingCrazy
Summary: J.O.N.A.S, not agents. Okay so, here's my first humor story...Joe's hyper from a frappiccino. Slight Jovin, but nothing really bad.


**Alright so, this is like, my first humor story, soooo yeah hope ya like it! It's pretty pointless and kinda crappy, so don't be too harsh! Oh and about reporting, don't even try, all my other stories got reported, some even more than once, and none of them got deleted. I REPEAT, NONE! SO DON'T EVEN TRY REPORTING!!**

**I DON'T OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS!!**

* * *

Joe sat silently at his computer, drinking a Strawberries and Cream Frapiccino and looking at some comments from his and his brothers' last YouTube video. There wasn't really anything interesting, just the same old same old, so he quickly went to AddictingGames and found a random game to play.

Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around his waist. He turned around to see his brother/lover Kevin smiling at him. Kevin put his chin on Joe's shoulder and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Hey babe" he whispered. Joe smiled.

"Hey yourself" he replied, putting the game on pause to turn his head and kiss Kevin. They shared a 10 second kiss before Joe finally pulled away to get some air. Then Joe went back to his game. He wasn't doing very well.

"Uh Joe, you're supposed to put the evil monkey IN the magic unicorn, not next to it" Kevin said, shaking his head. Joe stuck his tongue out at Kevin.

"I'll do whatever I want with the evil monkey! I'll even put him in the House of Norfolk if I want to!" Joe exclaimed. Kevin was trying to sustain his laughter. Joe's coffee must have been getting to him.

"The house of Norfolk?" he said between giggles.

"Yes, the House of Norfolk. It's where all those folks go and…nor things!" Joe said, not taking his eyes off the game. Kevin let out a small giggle, suppressing the rest.

"Is there even a such thing as noring?" Kevin asked, looking at Joe with a smile.

"Yes there is! In my awesome world of evil monkeys and unicorns, yes there is!" Kevin just couldn't hold it in anymore, he laughed hysterically, resting his forehead on Joe's shoulder.

"What's so funny?" Joe asked in mocked seriousness.

"You're talking about a world of evil monkeys and unicorns, I think that's funny!" Kevin said, his laughter starting to die down. Joe chuckled a little as well and exited the game, bringing up the YouTube comments.

"Hm, anything new with that?" Kevin asked. Joe shook his head.

"Nope, not really. Just your average "oh my God, will you marry me" and "you're so hot" and all that stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary." Kevin chuckled. Then he looked at the clock.

"Whoa, it's getting pretty late, you should go change." Joe groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll protect your beloved computer while you're gone" Kevin teased. Joe playfully socked him on the shoulder, then kissed his lips in apology. Kevin kissed him back, then smiled, pushed him away, and shook his head.

"Go change, Joe." Joe humphed like a 5 year old and walked out the door. Kevin laughed and turned back to the computer. When Joe came back, he was in short PJ shorts and a tank top…and it was freezing outside.

"Uh, aren't you cold in that?" Kevin asked, only half caring about that since his lover was standing in front of him in booty shorts and a tank top that made his perfect abs show through. Joe shrugged.

"Not really. You know I'm a warm person" he said, sitting on Kevin's lap. Kevin let out a yelp.

"Hey, this seat's kinda taken, ya know!" Joe giggled.

"Yeah I know, but you're comfortable" Joe said, bouncing up and down on Kevin's lap. Kevin winced slightly.

"And you're heavy…" he said, trying to push Joe off, but Joe's rear end remained glued to Kevin's lap. Kevin sighed.

"Fine…but can I at least see the computer?"

"No, it's mine and you can't have it! IT'S MINE, I TELL YOU, MINE!!" Joe exclaimed, grabbing his computer into an awkward hug and breathing hard, looking like a crazy person. Kevin had to cover his mouth and bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud.

"Uh, Joe…I think you have a problem" Kevin said, still trying to keep his laughter inside of him. Joe turned around with a goofy grin on his face.

"I don't have a problem, do I look like I have a problem, do you think I have a problem, did you already ask that, I HAVE A PROBLEM??" he said all in one breath. When he was done, he stared at Kevin with a weird look. Kevin slapped Joe in the face lightly.

"Snap out of it, Joe. This isn't you--or wait…no it is, never mind." Joe laughed an annoying, loud laugh. Kevin just had to laugh at it.

"I repeat, you have a problem."

"Oh no I don't, this is just me!" Just then, Joe's eyebrows shot up. He smiled, jumped off Kevin's lap, and started singing La La Land by Demi Lovato.

"Some may say I need to be afraid of losing everything. In the la la land MACHINE!" At that, Joe spread his arms and legs out, standing on one leg, and stretching his mouth wide open, his tongue hanging out. Kevin, who was still sitting in the chair, bent over the back of it, laughing so hard his sides hurt.

"Who says I can't wear my converse," he shot his foot up and pointed to his shoes, which were slippers right now, "with my dress, oh baby. That's just me!" Then, Joe made a motion with his hands to show he had an imaginary dress on. Kevin rested his head on the desk, laughing until his face was almost blue. Kevin finally calmed down when he felt a hand on his back. He lifted his head and, with short breaths, looked at Joe.

"Are you back now?" he asked, smiling. Joe giggled.

"Maybe…" Then, Joe got up and started dancing around again to a random assortment of "la's" and "dee's" and "da's" that he just made up out of the blue. Kevin just chuckled and put his head in the palm of his hand, shaking it.

"Note to self, never give Joe Starbucks" Kevin thought to himself.

* * *

**Haha I thought this was funny, lol. I could totally see Joe doing that. Well, anyway, review please!**


End file.
